forsakenempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Kodia Vakiiel
Kodia Vakiiel, the Emperor of the Empire. He started training with the sword at age 5 and with the the bow at age 6. To this very day he is the most skilled swordsman in the Empire. He is now considered the best bowman in the Empire after the death of Aerokai Vakiiel . After the death of his father he is now the Clan Leader of the Vakiiel House . - Early Life - Gaining the Throne - Great War - Civil War - Chaos Early Life In his early life Kodia was a talent young boy, never halting to have knowledge and power. He was born in the village of Ruuim. When he was just 3 years old the elder believed he had the ability of Magik. Then the elders took him and tested his ability and to see what he is capable of. During the tests they did indeed he was a magik user. When he used his inner abilities he controled the element of Fire. When the elders saw this they were stunned to have found a Fire user, since there had not been one in decades. But now there was one that could take the throne from the tyrant Daso Vakiiel, Kodia and Aerokai's father. Once he turn 6 he started training with the sword. At age 10 he entered the academy and graduated at age 12. During his days at the Academy he was the top student, passing all his classes at the top of the list, a prodigy as some would call it. Gaining the Throne When Kodia saw his father's tyrany on his fellow people he knew something had to be done. He knew that father had to die. When he confronted his brother he talk to him about the situtation on killing there father. Aerokai became upset and didn't want his father to die, and he tryed to stop his brother before he could strike the blow. When he approached his father, Kodia had already gotten to him first. But before Kodia could strike, Aerokai tackled his brother, but only to be completely dominated by his bigger brother. Kodia would then pin Aerokai to the ground and then slaughtered his father before Aerokai's very eyes. After a few months of imprisonment, Kodia became the new Emperor. Once he became Emperor, not many people liked him because of his actions. But though time serving as a rightous leader he gained the trust of his people. The Monovian-Devakian War (Great War) For years of rightous and justiful ruling Kodia ruled the empire with an iron fist. But then came the great war with the Devakians, a seperate race from the Monovians and very powerful. The great war started on June 24, 2011 when the Devakians invaded Monova and started slaughtering countless civilians. When the news reached the Emperor ears he took immeditate action and mobilzed the military into action. When the Devakians hit Delatrax it started what is known today as The Siege of Delatrax. The siege lasted for 7 years until Kodia Vakiiel lead a desperate attack apon the deadly foes. Just during the first wave of the counter-attack approximily 5,000 Guardians were killed. The Empire's forces then retreated to Ruuim, birthplace of the Emperor himself and set up a fortified defensive perimeter. All around the perimeters edge they setted up motion beacons to know who or what was about to enter. Kodia then gave a speech to the remaining Guardianss which gave them morale. After a few days of planning he and his men attacked Delatrax, with the goal to retake it. After a 3 hours of the assault they were victorious. Many other battles were coming to an end as they began to fall back under Imperial control. The war what soon come to an end when the last of the remaining Devakians were hunted and killed. Almost every warrior that survived was decorated with the Badge of Honor and some were chosen to become part of the Elite Guard (Phoenix, Storm, etc). The empire then wwould start to rebuild what it lost.